Vacant
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Elena Gilbert returns from a working trip to find her best friend Damon is missing.
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert hummed happily to herself as she shuffled around her bedroom in her tartan pjs. She scraped her hair up into a messy top bun and secured it with a hair band.

"Which one will it be tonight?" she said aloud to no one as she examined her book case that was crammed full of dvd box sets instead of actual books these days; she blamed her best friend Damon for this. He was such a bad influence on her.

"Who am I kidding, it's got to be you, baby." She said as she picked up series one of _Sherlock_, the British version of course.

"Oh Benedict!" Elena sighed as she flung herself onto her bed and pressed the power button on her remote control.

She selected the "Play all" option from the dvd menu and opened the tub of cookie dough ice cream that was happily melting on her bedside cabinet.

"People don't have arch enemies." Elena said along with John Watson forty five minutes later pointing her spoon at the tv screen, while she balanced a pot of red nail varnish awkwardly on her knee.

She loved nights like this. Elena time. She rarely got the opportunity these days. She wasn't complaining really, she had finally secured her dream job as a photographer for the world's biggest selling music magazine. If she wasn't in the studio photographing Green Day she was being flown to London to cover their summer festivals. Her life was hectic but in a really good way.

Just then she was pulled away from hearing Sherlock's witty retort when her telephone rang. Not her cell phone but her actual house telephone. No one ever called her at home, except for Damon.

"Ahoy hoy!" She said with a giggle as she answered the call in their usual banter

"…Elena?"

"Oh…" it wasn't Damon. Shit. "sorry, I mean, yes…Hello?"

"It's Eva."

"Hi Eva." Elena said in a confused tone. Eva was Damon's girlfriend. They hadn't been together long and she and Elena didn't know each other well enough to be calling each other on their house phones.

"Is Damon there with you?" Eva asked in a shaking voice

"No. He's not." Elena said honestly, she had no idea where he was. In fact she hadn't heard from him in a few days. "I just came home late last night from London; I've been asleep all day with jet lag. I've only just surfaced, so I haven't spoken to him since I've been back."

"Oh. Okay." Eva said in a thick voice.

"Eva, is everything all right?" Elena asked

"No." She answered "I can't get hold of Damon."

"Did you try his cell?"

"Yes, of course." Eva said "I've tried calling, texting, emailing. He's not at home…"

Elena cringed. She mustn't be getting the point.

"Look, Eva. If you two have split up and he isn't calling-"

"- what? No" Eva cut her off "We haven't broken up or had a fight I just can't find him. It's been like a day and a half and I have no clue where he is. I'm freaking out here."

Elena was worried but not too worried, she hadn't tried finding him yet and she knew Damon better than anyone.

"Listen, I'm going to try and find him and then I'll call you- or I'll get him to call you. You know Damon; he's probably locked himself away trying to perfect his latest column or something."

"Do you really think so?" Eva asked

"I do." Elena confirmed. "Look, I'll try right now. And you'll see there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay. Thanks Elena." Eva said

"No problem." She said "Bye."

Elena hung up her phone and shook her head. That was weird. She picked up the phone again and punched in Damon's house number and then walked across her bedroom to switch off the tv, the phone cord pulling behind her.

"Hey Damon." She said to the answering machine "It's me. Hey can you give me a call when you get this? Okay, bye."

She hung up and then set the phone back on the hook. She padded back onto her bed and sat cross legged as she looked through her purse for her cell phone. She called his cell but he never picked up. Undeterred she logged into her emails. She clicked onto his IM but he was offline. Elena scrolled through her emails, Damon had sent her one two days ago enquiring about the weather in England, asking her to bring him some British tea bags and informing her that season four of Breaking Bad had arrived in the mail and he was saving it so they could catch up together when she got home.

Feeling rather unsettled she clicked on _reply _and sent him another email.

_D, I'm worried about you, we can't get a hold of you. You better not be watching BB without me or there will be trouble. Give me a call, please. X E_

She set down her phone after she tried calling him again. It was after midnight and far too late too late to go over to his apartment.

She was still jet lagged so she got back into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

She sat up bolt straight when her house phone rang out. Her eyes found the time on the glowing clock 3.20am. Shit. Fear cascaded through her veins, no one called at this hour unless it was bad news. She grabbed around in the dark for the phone and almost knocked it off the wall.

"Hello?" she croaked

"Hello Elena?"

"Oh no." her whole body trembled as she recognised that deep, graveling voice. It was Giuseppe, Damon's father.

"Hello Elena?" Giuseppe said again

"What's wrong?" Elena said quickly "Why are you calling so late?"

"It's Damon, Elena." He said slowly

"Oh God no." Elena said getting to her feet and struggling to find a light. "Please don't tell me." She said irrationally

"Elena….wait." Giuseppe said

"Please- tell me he's okay." She managed to get out

"I…well…He's not okay, Elena."

"He's not dead." She said, she was getting head rush. She stumbled back to the edge of the bed.

"No." Giuseppe said urgently "No, he's not dead."

"Well what's the matter then?" Elena said, she felt stupid and confused

"He's had an accident or something." Damon's father told her "I'm not sure of the details yet. He's in the Victoria Hospital. Stefan's gone to get Eva from her house. Can you get here yourself?"

"Yes." She said already looking for her clothes. "What kind of accident?"

"They think he was hit by a car." Giuseppe said in a shaky voice.

"Oh my God." Elena said

"I need to get back to him… Please come Elena, he really needs you."

"I'm coming right away." She hung up and began furiously throwing her clothes on. She called for a taxi, there was no way she could drive in this state. She threw her cell phone into her purse along with her keys. She hadn't even asked what condition he was in.

"He's not dead." She reminded herself aloud as she exited her building and began waiting for her taxi.

An hour later she was rushing through the halls of the hospital. She stopped at the first nurse's station she could find. "I'm looking for someone. Damon Salvatore. Please, he's been in an accident."

"Are you a family member?" The nurse asked

"Yes." Elena lied

"Okay." She picked up her telephone and pressed a button.

"He's in ward B2" she said after her enquires. "Follow the signs."

"Thanks." Elena rushed off following the hanging signs. Eventually she found the right ward; there was no one around so she peered through various windows looking for the right family. Most of them were in darkness, the patients asleep, sense finally caught up and she hurried to the room with the lights on.

"Jesus." She said

Everyone in the room turned around to see her in the doorway but she only had eyes for one person.

Damon.

He was propped up against pillows. He looked pathetic. His body black and blue and stitched in various places. Wires and IVs protruding from his skin.

"Hey." Damon said looking at her curiously

"_Jesus_." She repeated hysterically, realising how much she was shaking. She burst into tears and stumbled forward throwing herself across his chest and clinging to his neck.

"Hey, hey…" Damon soothed her, stroking her hair "Don't cry…"

"How?" Elena sniffed, nuzzling her face into his neck. She was thanking the universe for him, thanking God… anyone… that he was safe and alive.

"Shh…" Damon comforted her "It's alright. I'm fine…"

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She said with the sudden urge to punch him

"I won't" he promised rubbing her back.

"Wait, you know _her_?" Eva said loudly

Elena turned her head, but refused to let go of her best friend. Eva was there, and Stefan, Damon's younger brother and Giuseppe along with a woman Doctor. What did she mean? Elena looked at her questioningly.

"Do you know this woman, Damon?" The doctor asked seriously

"Of course I do." Damon shrugged

Elena pulled away quickly but Damon kept hold of her elbow. She looked at Giuseppe, who shook his head.

"Who is it, Damon?" Stefan said looking unsettled

Damon cocked his head. "She's my… sister."

"What?" Elena said loudly

"No." Stefan said looking upset. "No she's not!"

"Calm down, Stef." Giuseppe said quickly

"Damon?" Elena said taking a step back. "It's me, Elena? What's going on?"

"Damon doesn't know any of us." Stefan said loudly

Damon looked awkwardly at them all.

"I'm your best friend, Damon." Elena said quickly "You know that? Come on- that's your Dad and Stefan and Eva! Snap out of it."

"Okay, I'm glad you're not my sister." Damon joked

"What?" Eva said

"Damon." Elena said loudly looking him in the eye. "Are you messing? Because that is not funny…"

Damon smiled apologetically

"This isn't a joke?" she said looking at the doctor.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor replied "It seems Damon has some head trauma. We need to do more tests tomorrow before I can give you any explanation."

Elena moved back again, away from Damon's grasp. This wasn't happening.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but I'm tired and I think I just want to be alone right now." Damon said looking at the Doctor.

"Maybe we should all go to the family room and leave Damon for now." The Doctor said to them

They all shuffled out of the room.

"We'll be back later, son." Giuseppe told him

"Sure." Damon said awkwardly not meeting his eye.

The Doctor closed the door behind them leaving Damon alone.

"This can't be happening." Elena said as she leaned against the wall for support. She looked through the glass window. Damon was lying back and staring at the ceiling.

"Elena, are you coming?" Giuseppe called

She nodded and then followed them towards the family room.

**A/N So there you go. Part one. Hope you liked it? Xx Dr. B **


	2. Chapter 2

"Elena."

"Hmm?" Elena opened her heavy eyes.

"Here" Stefan handed her a plastic cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She said after she stifled a yawn.

"Dad's back talking to the police." Stefan added

"Do we know any more information about the accident?" She asked

"Not really." Stefan said rubbing his eyes "Seems like a hit and run. I mean- who actually does that to a person?"

"A complete cretin." Elena said trying to get her head around it. The thought of Damon lying there in the road, crumpled… she shook those bad thoughts away.

"Eva's gone back in with him, he's asleep." Stefan added.

"I know he asked to be alone but I think he needs someone with him, she's done the right thing."

Stefan got up from his chair and walked to the window. "Do…uh-" his voice faltered "…do you think he's ever…"

Elena set her drink down and got up, she pulled Stefan into an embrace. She forgot sometimes how young he was. Physically he looked older, he was tall and well-built but at the end of the day he was still a kid. "I think he's going to okay." She said, trying to reassure him

Stefan's voice was muffled from his face pressed into her shoulder "But he won't be the same will he?"

Elena sighed "I don't know Stef, but what I _do_ know is that we'll get through this."

"How do you know that?" Stefan asked "I mean …what if he doesn't love us anymore?"

Elena tightened her grip on Stefan. Damon and his brother had become really close since their Mother had walked out on them a few years back, she understood why Stefan was so panicked because she was feeling the same way. Although she hadn't physically lost Damon she was already mourning the thought that she _had_ lost him. All those memories, that bond that they had -it was gone now- on his side anyway, and the thought that he was missing these memories was killing her. She knew it was selfish, but she couldn't help it.

"Maybe he'll get his memory back." Elena said as she let go of Stefan.

"Yeah maybe." Stefan said

They were interrupted when Ava came back into the family room.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Elena asked as she picked her coffee back up, it was daybreak now.

"He's awake." She said sitting down on her chair

"Is he saying much?" Stefan asked

"No, not really." Eva sighed "I kept talking to him, telling him how happy we are, how we were going to move in together but he just stared out of the window."

"It's a lot of information to take in." Elena reasoned "He doesn't even know who he really is at the moment, so living arrangements aren't going to be top of his agenda."

"Well Giuseppe is talking with him now." Eva said

"No." Giuseppe appeared in the door way. "He wants to see you, Elena."

Elena blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay. Sure." She got up and walked out into the corridor. She was suddenly feeling a little bit anxious.

She knocked on the door to his private room and then opened it.

"Hi." She said

"Hi." Damon said as he sat up a little straighter in his bed.

There was a moment of silence as she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"I…don't know your name…?" Damon said looking apologetic

"Oh." Elena said quickly "It's Elena."

Damon smiled "Yeah, I got that bit, what's your whole name."

Elena nodded, this was so surreal. "It's Gilbert. Elena Gilbert."

"I'm Damon. Apparently." He said with his usual smirk.

"I know." Elena smiled.

"So we're friends according to that guy… my dad."

"Yes. Best friends." Elena said

"Why?" Damon asked

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked

"Why? Why are we best friends?" He looked genuinely interested

"I don't know. We just are. We connect." She replied.

"Oh… like… we…?" Damon raised his eyebrow suggestively

"NO!" Elena said quickly "no, we _connect_ as in… we click. Just friends." She added.

Damon laughed. "Okay, just checking."

Elena laughed then too.

"This is so weird, Damon." She confessed, putting her head in her hands

"You're telling me." He said "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry if I'm a little off, I'm nervous." She confessed

"I'm making you uncomfortable?" he said, his voice sounding a little hurt.

"No." Elena said quickly "No, don't think that, you could never make me uncomfortable. It's just me, I'm…, I don't know how to act around you anymore."

She was trying to be honest with him, but she was afraid she was hurting his feelings.

"Why don't you tell me about 'us' then, maybe jog my memory?"

She nodded. "Good idea." She hesitated "I've got to ask, can you remember anything about your accident? I don't really know the details."

"No, not really. I remember waking up in here, and then you lot turned up." He shrugged

"Okay." She pulled her chair closer to the bed. "Well. We're best friends." She laughed "I really don't know where to start, at the beginning I guess."

"Yup." Damon encouraged "Go on."

"Well, we first met about five years ago."

"Is that all?" Damon asked, his eyes widening

"Yeah." She said

"That's so weird because I feel like I know you, even though I clearly don't, but something in here…" he touched his chest "is telling me I've known you forever."

Elena's heart shattered a little at his words. She blinked back tears. "You don't know how much that actually means to me." She laughed sadly, quickly wiping her eyes.

She took a deep breath and went on "So yeah, we first met in high school. You were the only boy in my art class."

"Art class." Damon repeated

"Yeah, you are insanely good, I don't know why you don't do it actually." She said "well, like I said, you were the only boy, and you always sat alone at the very back of the room…"

"Sounds depressing." Damon noted as he settled back into his pillows. "So what happened, did you come and befriend the loner?"

"Not really." Elena smiled. "We didn't actually become friends right away."

Elena was sat cross legged on the chair now, animatedly telling Damon about some of the shenanigans they'd gotten up to, she was eating some of the toast the staff had brought Damon for breakfast.

"And did they ever find out it was you?" Damon asked as she told him one of their best nights

"No!" Elena laughed "Do you think I'd be alive if they had?"

He laughed loudly with her.

Just then Giuseppe came through the door.

"You're looking a lot happier." He noticed

"Uh, yeah." Damon agreed "This one has been trying to jog my memory."

"Well good." Giuseppe smiled "I hate to break up the party but your Doctor will be coming soon to do his morning rounds."

"I'll go." Elena said as she got to her feet.

"Oh, okay." Damon said "Can you come back later?"

"Of course I will." She said as she slipped her pumps back on her feet. "I better go home and get a shower."

"I'm staying." Giuseppe said "Maybe you should take Stefan too. He's dead on his feet."

"Sure." Elena smiled "Okay, well good luck with the doctor."

She hesitated but then leaned over the bed and gave Damon a hug, avoiding all wires. She perhaps held on tighter than she usually would but she was just so grateful he was alive and well. She was glad when she felt his arm encircle her back.

"I'll see you soon?" he said quietly

"Promise." She whispered "I'll come back later."

She pulled away and gave Giuseppe a hug too.

"Thank you Elena." He whispered thickly into her ear "You've really helped him."

Elena nodded and then moved towards the door.

"Bye Damon."

"Bye Elena Gilbert, friend." Damon smirked

"Very good." Elena laughed and then corrected him "Best friend."

"Best friend." Damon repeated as Elena closed the door behind her.

**A/N That's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up! Xx Dr B**


	3. Chapter 3

Elena arrived back at the hospital; she'd showered at home but couldn't sleep. She'd spent the last few hours googling Damon's condition. She came back to the hospital armed with photographs, music, food…everything she could think of to try and jog his memory.

"Hey." She said as she walked into the family room and saw Giuseppe.

"Hello Elena." He smiled

"You look beat." She said surveying him as he slouched in one of the chairs

Giuseppe yawned and stretched. "I'm fine."

"How's he doing? Did the Doctor say anything new?"

"Nothing really. They're hoping the chemical balance in his head _will_ balance eventually and hopefully he'll get some of his memories back." Giuseppe replied

"Let's keep or fingers crossed!" Elena agreed "I've actually done a little research."

"I knew you would" Giuseppe laughed

Elena rolled her eyes "So I'm going to try and jog his memory. I've brought my iPad with all our photos, I've brought him his favourite book, movie, a whole bunch of music… I think it will be a good start."

"Damon's really lucky to have you." Giuseppe said

"Don't be silly." Elena blushed "I'm lucky to have him"

"Hi."

Elena and Giuseppe turned around to see Eva in the door way.

"Hey Eva." Elena said as she walked over to give her a hug "You look shattered too."

Eva hugged Elena back. "I think I'm going to go home." She said "I don't think he really wants me here."

Elena pulled away. "Eva, he's confused. He doesn't remember us; it must be so much information for him to get all at once."

"I know that." Eva said as she ran her hand through her long blonde hair "I just feel like he's pushing me away."

"He's not." Elena said "He's adjusting; give him a few days to settle into this madness."

Eva shook her head. "I don't know Elena, he's asked for you about five times since you left."

Elena blushed "That's probably just because…" she couldn't think of a reason

Giuseppe stepped in "Eva, go home, get some sleep. Everything will seem a little better tomorrow."

She nodded "I've already called a cab."

"He needs you more than he knows." Elena said feeling oddly guilty

Eva smiled sadly. "I better go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Elena watched her go before she spoke. "Why don't you go and get some food? I'll look after Damon."

Giuseppe agreed and they both went their separate ways.

Elena stopped to peek in the window of Damon's room. He was awake, in fact he noticed her right away through the blinds. She couldn't help but smile as his eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey." Elena said as she pushed the door open

"You came back." Damon smiled

"I said I would, didn't I?" she said as she slung her bag onto the chair

"You did." Damon agreed

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she surveyed him. She noticed his bruises looked a little worse.

"I feel great." Damon said

Elena brushed her fingers lightly over his cheek. "These bruises look sore."

"It's not too bad." Damon replied, placing his hand briefly over hers "So anyway how are you?"

"Me?" Elena asked "We're here to talk about you."

"Isn't that what best friends do?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Elena laughed "You're right. I'm fine. All the better for seeing you again."

Damon grinned at her. "So what next? Tell me some more about us."

"Okay." Elena said as she slipped out of her jacket and took a seat "Well, I guess we should start with our biggest passion which is music. We always go to gigs. Big bands, local bands, it's what we do. You write reviews and articles and I take photos and we drink and we dance and you flirt with every sexy sweaty girl in the crowd."

"Sounds fun." Damon said "I write?"

"Yes." Elena relied "Did your Dad or Eva not tell you that?"

"No." Damon shrugged "Am I any good?"

Elena shrugged "Meh."

Damon narrowed his eyes and she laughed out loud "I'm kidding! Of course you are, you excel at everything you do you jackass."

"What music do I like?" Damon asked eagerly

"You like lots of bands." Elena said "Too many to list, I actually have some music for you to listen too. I thought it might help." She rummaged through her bag until she got her iPod.

"Here." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said holding it for a moment.

"Oh." She said as it dawned on her "You click this button to turn it on, put these bits in your ears…"

"This is so cool." Damon said loudly over the music

Elena smiled "Who is this?" he asked loudly

She pulled one of the buds from his ear. "Green Day. The first band we saw together. Do you not recognise any of it?"

"No." Damon said "But it's really good."

"You can keep it, keep listening to all the music on there, it will jog your noggin."

"Green Day." Damon repeated bewildered. "What does that even mean?"

Elena smiled. "It's something to do with Sesame Street- actually, never mind." She had no idea where to even start about that one, Elmo could wait for another day. "That's where I was the past week; I was in London with work. I took some shots of Green Day for press." She grabbed her camera. "Here I can show you."

She switched on the camera and flicked through the photographs. She watched Damon's face. He was brimming with curiosity and interest.

"Scoot over." Elena said to him as she kicked her shoes off.

Damon carefully moved himself over and Elena squeezed herself into the bed with him. She gave Damon the camera. "Press this button to skip to the next image."

They spent the next hour looking at photos. He asked questions and she answered them. She used her iPad to show him more photos of them.

"Who's that?" Damon asked pointing to people in a group photo.

"That's Ric, he's your other best friend. He's actually in Asia right now with work, I need to tell him about your accident actually." She said with a sigh

"He looks nice." Damon said "Friendly."

"He is. You love him, we both do." She pointed to the blonde "That's Caroline, you like each other but you butt heads sometimes, and that's Bonnie at the end."

Damon sighed and set the ipad down. He laid his head back onto the pillows.

Elena did the same. God she was tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No." Damon said "Elena, I don't know anyone. These people all mean nothing to me. And my Dad and that kid- my brother… I can see in their eyes how disappointed they are in me."

"Damon." Elena said seriously "No one is disappointed in you, everyone is just so worried. You're such a great guy and everyone loves you so much we just want you to get better."

"And Eva." Damon went on "She makes me feel bad, I have no emotional attachment to her at all. She keeps talking about this future we're having like I don't get a say in it…"

Elena sighed "You'll learn to love her in time. All of us. We're a nice bunch of people." She nudged him gently "Come on, cheer up. We haven't even got to the sour patch kids yet!"

"What? Who are they?" Damon asked

Elena tried not to laugh. "They're candy. Your favourite."

"Okay, enough of the pity party. Back to memories." He hesitated for a second "What if I can't remember. Ever?"

Elena blinked. "Then…then we'll make some new memories." She picked up her camera and switched it on. "Come on, let's start now." She turned it around onto them and leaned in close to him. "Smile…" she said before the camera clicked.

She turned it back around and they viewed the image.

"Holy shit." Damon said "Look at my face."

"Oh yeah." Elena realised he didn't actually know how his injuries looked. "Don't worry you still look hot."

Before she knew it Damon was leaning closer to her. Her shock had barely registered when his lips pushed gently against hers. Her lips pushed back for a second, and she felt a rush of _something _flash through her tummy.

She pulled back when her senses caught up with her.

"Oh no, Damon." She said quickly "That didn't just happen. You- Eva…" she jumped quickly down from the bed and slipped her shoes on.

"Elena." Damon said quietly

"I better get going." She said as she grabbed her camera and crammed it into her bag. "You hold on to the rest of this stuff. Where's my jacket?"

"Don't go, please…" Damon pleaded

"Damon." Elena said as she pulled her jacket on. "That never happened, okay?"

"I feel close to you." He said "Closer than anyone, I felt it the moment I first saw you- just stay a bit longer?"

"Listen Damon, You're confused and I'm tired, I didn't know what I was doing and I'm really sorry."

"Don't say that" Damon said as she went to open the door, he tried to get out bed, pulling at his wires.

"I'm sorry." She said, getting tearful now

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" He said "Elena, please…"

"I'm not sure…" she said opening the door.

Damon took a sharp intake of breath and she turned around just in time to see his body crumple to the ground.

"Damon!" she yelled dropping her bag to the floor.

His head rolled back before his body seized up, his arms and legs jerking uncontrollably.

"Damon!" she cried again, jumping across to him and pressing the red emergency button on the wall. She fell down beside him, trying to stop his head repeatedly cracking into the floor.

"What happened?" A nurse asked as she bustled into the room followed by another one.

"He got up and then he just collapsed. I don't know- please help him!" she cried

"He's fitting." One nurse said to the other. "Get Dr. Fell."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave miss." The nurse said to her

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked hysterically

"I need you to leave. We need to help him." The nurse said firmly.

Elena rushed into the hallway, crying in panic.

"Elena!" Giuseppe yelled as he came running down the corridor "What's happened? No…"

"He's have a seizure or something!" Elena said, her whole body trembling

"Oh God." Damon's father said as she pulled her into a hug "It's going to be alright, Elena. He's a fighter. Just wait and see."

**A/N That's chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit rushed. Thanks again for the kind words! **** Dr. B xx**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Elena had last seen Damon. She'd literally spent the whole time in her bed, refusing to get up or get showered. She'd called into work sick pretending she had a virus because she just couldn't cope with anything at the moment. She tried not to think about Damon but in truth he was the only thing on her mind. Firstly she was worried sick about him; his seizure in the hospital was now confirmed to be epilepsy which was brought on by the accident. The Doctors had assured her and Giuseppe that his new condition was manageable with medication but it would be something he would carry with him for the rest of his life. Every time Elena fell asleep she relived that last day, the kiss, her about to leave him and then his body convulsing on the floor. She'd stayed there in the hospital until they assured her he'd be alright and then she fled. Now all she felt was a crushing guilt because it was all her fault. He was vulnerable and she had somehow misled him into something more than friendship. If she hadn't upset him he would never had suffered that seizure.

Her cell phone rang out, it was Stefan again. This time she picked up the phone.

"Hi Stefan."

"Elena. I've called you like ten times, why don't you answer?" Stefan asked

Elena sighed "I've been sick." She lied

"Oh." Stefan said "I'm sorry to hear that. I was wondering what was wrong, why you haven't been here."

Elena flinched, he was right, she hadn't been there for Damon, or for Stefan, Giuseppe, Eva…

"I'll be by soon." She said "How is he?"

"He's not good, Elena." Stefan said

Elena sat up in her bed "Oh my God, what's happened? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry, he's physically fine… it's just…" Stefan struggled for the right words

"He's not mentally alright, is that what you're saying. The accident, has it done more damage than we first thought?"

"No, Elena, Damon's depressed. I mean he's really low. It's like he's given up. Dad's really worried but he won't call you, I don't know if something's happened but I don't care. I'll do anything I can to help him and it's you he needs." Stefan replied in a firm tone

Elena swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll come over tonight, Stefan."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much, are you sure you're well enough?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She lied "I'll be there bout seven."

"Alright." Stefan enthused "I'm going to tell him, he'll be made up."

"I'll see you later." She said "Bye."

Elena ended the call and then rolled out of bed. She needed a shower, pronto.

By the time she arrived at the hospital she was running half an hour late.

She ran into Stefan as she arrived.

"We thought you weren't coming." Stefan said "Damon's upset."

"Oh no." She cringed "I'm so sorry, I drove myself here but the traffic was bad and I had to stop and get gas."

"Listen I should probably tell you before you go in." Stefan ruffled his hair "Damon just broke up with Eva."

Elena flushed "Why would he do that?" she said quickly

"He said he has no feelings for her and they had a bust up. Dad's taking her home now, she was pretty upset."

"Poor Eva." Elena said "I'm sure she's really upset."

"Look, Elena. This is awkward but there's something else." Stefan began "Damon just told me that he has feelings… for someone else. I think we both know that's you."

Elena groaned and put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"That's up to you." Stefan said "I'm going to get something to eat, talk to him."

Elena nodded and walked slowly towards Damon's room.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Damon was asleep in his bed, a nurse was scribbling away on his chart at the end of the bed, she set it down and walked around the bed

"Hi." The nurse smiled as she disconnected his IV from his arm.

"Hi." Elena whispered "I didn't realise he was asleep. I'll come back another time."

"He's not asleep." The nurse mouthed as she left the room.

Elena nodded at her and then walked over to the bed.

"Hey." She said quietly, touching his shoulder "Sorry I'm late."

Damon kept his eyes closed "I thought you weren't coming." He said in a hard voice

"I was delayed but I'm here now." She said lightly "I see you're not hooked up to the machines anymore! How have you been?"

Damon snapped his eyes open. "How do you think?" he snapped

Elena retreated to the chair "I'm so sorry I haven't been around."

"You can't stand to be around me, more like." Damon replied

"No." Elena replied in horror "Don't think that."

"I frightened you off." He said

"No." Elena said again "I've been sick."

"Yeah." Damon said rolling his eyes. "Sure you have."

"Look, I'm so sorry about what happened. Can you forgive me?" she asked

Damon looked at her oddly for a second "Why are you apologising?"

"Because I upset you so much you had a freaking seizure!" she said rubbing her eyes

Damon's whole body relaxed "Elena, I was upset because _I_ upset you. You didn't bring on my seizure, it was me."

"Damon you we're vulnerable and I shouldn't have let you confuse your feelings for me. I shouldn't have kissed you back…"

"I'm not vulnerable, Elena." Damon said "I know what I feel, I'm not confused. From the second I saw you I felt this _overwhelming_ closeness to you. I want to spend all of my time with you. When you were with me time would disappear, and when you left I missed you so badly, you're all I can think about, dream about… and I don't think this is something new. I know it inside me that I felt this way before my accident. I must have. That's why I told Eva to go home tonight- I had to be honest with her… honest with you."

Elena's heart was racing. That was a lot of information to receive.

"I just want to be with you." Damon said hurriedly "Can you give me one chance?"

Elena's head was in overdrive. She had no idea he felt this strongly.

"Damon, I love you so much but I'm afraid we'll ruin things, what if you get your memory back and you don't feel like this anymore?"

"I will. Trust me. Please, just try, please let us try. Do you think you could ever feel more for me?" He said and his eyes bore into hers and she saw his honesty and passion in them and she found herself nodding.

"Yes?" Damon guessed "is that a yes?"

"Okay." Elena nodded, breathless. "Let's give us a go."

"Seriously?" Damon said as he hopped out of his bed and pulled Elena to her feet.

"Seriously." Elena confirmed and she meant it. After someone you already love declares those sorts of feelings it was hard not to be affected by it. She laced her fingers through his.

"Can I kiss you now?" Damon grinned, he leaned in but Elena pressed her finger to his lips.

"Promise me you won't collapse this time?" she said seriously

"I promise." Damon smiled before he kissed her finger.

"I suppose I can't blame you, I am _that_ good." She teased

"You're telling me." Damon murmured before he pulled her hand away and kissed her.

As alien as it was kissing her best friend, something about it just felt so right. Damon was gripping her hips with both hands and she was cradling his face in her hands. This felt good, better than good. Damon was pushing her backwards until they fell against the window-sill. Their kissing was growing frantic; Damon's hands ran across her backside and pulled her hips against his. They were moving too fast and if they didn't stop now…

"Damon…" she gasped as she broke their kiss. He moved his lips to her neck and she moaned loudly, he was getting her really hot.

"We need to stop soon or someone is going to come in…." she gasped.

Undeterred Damon kissed her again and Elena surrendered, her rational side evaporating at the touch of his lips

"Elena!- WOW, sorry-" Stefan came bursting through the door and Elena and Damon sprang apart.

"Sorry." Elena said quickly as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt, really, but this is urgent. I need you Elena." Stefan said quickly

"What's wrong?" Damon said looking apprehensive

Elena took a step towards Stefan "Are you okay, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Come outside." Stefan said

"No." Damon said "Tell me as well. What's wrong?"

"Elena, she's here. Uncle Zach must have contacted her about the accident. Mom's here. She's here in the hospital."

"What?" Elena yelled "you're kidding me? What is she doing!?"

Damon looked confused "I thought Dad said she left us years ago?"

"She did Damon." Stefan said looking upset "I've just met her again. She wants to see you."

Damon sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come here." Stefan sat down beside his brother and Damon clapped him on the back "You don't have to see her again. It's okay. Elena will tell her to get lost for us, won't you?"

"You bet I will." Elena said darkly

"I'll even tell her." Damon shrugged "I don't know the woman. Where is she?"

"No." Elena said "You both stay here. I want to do it before your Dad gets back. Trust me; I know exactly what I'm going to say to her."

And with that Elena turned and walked confidently towards the family room.

**A/N That's C4! Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews! Please keep your thoughts coming, I love reading them! Xx Dr B**


	5. Chapter 5

Elena walked purposely down the corridor of the hospital. She was ready for Mrs. Salvatore- or whatever she was called these days. Damon was always open in telling her about his past with his mother and father and Elena couldn't believe this woman had the nerve to show her face again.

When she pushed the door of the family room open she found there where quite a few people in there tonight. She scanned the room quickly and her eyes settle on a woman with those piercing blue eyes, there was no mistaking who Damon got those from. Damon's mother was perched on the edge of her chair like she would rather be anywhere but here; she clutched her Channel handbag to her chest as though someone might suddenly snatch it.

Elena walked across the room and stood in front of her. Now she was here she was suddenly lost for words.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked raising her eyebrow at Elena

All those things Elena had forgotten suddenly came rushing back to the tip of her tongue.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said looking Damon's mother in the eye

The woman looked around as if Elena was talking to someone else. "Excuse me?" she finally asked

"You heard me." Elena said folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell are you doing here? You have no right to be in this room, this is the _family _room, you have no family here."

"Actually." Damon's mother said "I'm here to visit my son."

"Damon's not your son. Or Stefan. Not anymore." Elena spat "You gave up the right to be their mother the second you walked out that door."

Damon's mother looked shocked and Elena realised that everyone in the room was looking at them.

"Who are you exactly?" The woman asked her "What business is it of yours what I do with my life?"

"It is my business because they _are_ my family, maybe not by blood but I'm a hell of a lot closer than you!"

"You need to take a step away from me before I call security." Damon's mother said seriously

"Get up." Elena said "and get out. You are not going anywhere near Damon. You're wasting your time."

"No. I will see _my_ son. I have come a long way-"

"I said get out!" Elena said and she grabbed the pink sleeve of the woman's silken wrap.

"Get your hands off me!" Damon's mother bellowed as she jumped to her feet and Elena was horrified to see the round bump protruding from her stomach. "How dare you manhandle a woman in my condition?"

"You're pregnant." Elena said in horror. "God help that child; let's hope you don't dump it like your other two."

"How dare you!" Damon's mother shrieked as she threw her handbag over her shoulder and followed after Elena who was storming out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here."

Elena turned to see Giuseppe just behind them.

"Hello Giuseppe. It's been a long time." Damon's mother said

"Yes it has, Anna." Giuseppe said his eyes falling onto her baby bump "I see you've stayed with Mr Money bags…wealth becomes you."

"Richard and I are married now." Damon's mother, Anna, said "We're expecting a baby girl."

"So you finally got your dream." Giuseppe said bitterly "The girl you longed for."

Anna said nothing; she played with her diamond necklace for a second.

"Zach called me about Damon." She finally said as she looked at the floor. "What a shame it had to come from my brother and not from you."

"You have nothing to do with my boys anymore." Giuseppe said in a raised voice "You hear me? Nothing!"

"Dad?" Stefan appeared behind them

"Stef, go back to your brother." Giuseppe said

"I've just come to tell you that Damon and I both want you to leave." Stefan said to his mother

"Stefan, sweetie, I've come to make amends. My son's been in a serious accident- I need to see him"

"He doesn't want to see you!" Stefan said loudly "What part of that isn't registering in your head?"

"Zach told me he'd lost his memory…" Anna said

"So you think he won't remember that you left him? That's why you're here. Did you really think we wouldn't tell him?" Elena asked incredulous

"I'm sorry but who exactly is this?" Anna said to Giuseppe as she pointed at Elena

"I'm Damon's girlfriend." Elena told her, the words slipping out in anger

She looked quickly at Giuseppe who frowned slightly but said nothing.

"You have no business telling me what to do." Anna said to her

"Elena, Stefan- go back to Damon. I'll sort this out."

Elena pulled Stefan along by the arm "Come on."

As they rounded the corner Elena let go of Stefan's arm "Hey are you okay?"

"yeah, I'm fine." Stefan said

"It's okay to be upset, that must have been really hard for you seeing her again." Elena reasoned

"It's fine." Stefan said "I can barely remember her- well the good parts anyway."

"What a bitch." Elena said "She has some nerve coming here."

"Forget about it." Stefan said "So before- you said you were Damon's girlfriend?"

Elena flushed and looked anywhere but at Stefan

"I think it's great." Stefan added

"Did you see your Dad's face?" Elena sighed finally looking at him "He looked really disappointed."

"He'll be fine." Stefan said "Look I'll give you two a bit of alone time, I could do with a walk anyways."

"Thanks Stefan." Elena said as they reached the door of Damon's room. Elena opened the door and went on in.

"What happened?" Damon said, he was perched off the side of his bed

"Your Dad came back. He's sorting it." Elena said "Listen, Damon, I had words with your Mother and it just slipped out- I said I was your girlfriend…"

Her heart broke when she saw his face light up, his smile radiating from his face. "That's a good thing, right?"

Elena tried to fight the sob that was breaking through but failed miserably

"Your Dad looked really disappointed when I said it, he looked annoyed…" she cried as tears began to stream

"Hey- don't" Damon said as he jumped down and dragged her against his chest. His strong arms encasing her and holding her together.

She melted against him and inhaled his beautiful scent as she worked on stopping the tears.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Damon asked quietly

"Yes." Elena admitted, trying to be honest with him

She felt him stiffen against her. "Why?"

"Because your Dad's face said it all. What is everyone going to think when they find out?" she sniffed

"Who cares?" Damon said loudly "Please, Elena, give me a chance."

"I want to." She said honestly

Damon held her at arm's length "I'll talk to my Dad."

"No, I will." She said "I need to do it."

"We both will." Damon said "I need you, Elena."

Elena sighed and took a steadying breath "It's okay. I'm just being silly."

Damon brushed his thumb over her cheek and dried a few tears before he leaned in and kissed her. Just like before their gentle kissing turned heated and soon she was gasping for breath.

"Have I got you?" Damon asked as his nose brushed against hers

Elena nodded "You've got me." She kissed him again quickly

"Stay with me." Damon said then "after visiting time is over?"

Elena shook her head "What? I can't."

"Stay." He said with a smile "Hide out in the bathroom or something until lights are out."

"I can't." she said even though she was already picking her hiding place in her head

"Come on." Damon said as he placed a kiss on her forehead "Let's live dangerously."

And Elena found herself nodding again. "Okay." She grinned.

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Been super busy, hope there's not too many mistakes, I don't even have time to proof read- in a real hurry! Keep up the reviews please! Dr B xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena sat comfortably in the chair by Damon's bed while he talked. She listened with utter devotion as he talked passionately about a song he'd loved off her iPod. Elena just sat in silence and watched as he talked. She watched his lips and how they moved, how he licked his bottom lip occasionally. She noticed how his arm flexed as he moved it behind his head and how his other hand absent mindedly played with the tying on his pyjama pants while he spoke. God, how had she managed to ignore his attraction so easily before? She literally couldn't take her eyes off him now.

"Puzzle is just an amazing album." Damon said

"Sure is." Elena said as she watched his fingers loop around that damn tying on his pj bottoms.

"Did you say we saw them live?" Damon asked her

"Um, yeah like five times." Elena said as she watched his hand move. Fuck, she was really turned on right now.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her suddenly

"Yeah." She said snapping her eyes back up north.

"You looked flushed." He said as he shifted himself onto his elbows, making his tee shirt hitch up at the bottom.

"Yeah-" Elena said as she stood up suddenly "Um, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off."

Damon raised his eyebrow as she lifted his arms in the air and began lifting his top off.

"What are you doing?" he smirked

Holy cow! Elena dumped his tee shirt on the bed and completely perved over her new goods for a few seconds. He was so toned and buff and ugh- he had that sexy treasure trail line that you saw on guys in magazines. She pulled him up and made him move to sit on the edge of the bed and then she ran one hand up his flat stomach, traced the muscles of his six pack with her finger tip. She felt Damon shiver under her touch.

"Come here." She said just before their lips met. Elena's eyes fluttered closed and Damon's hands cupped her face. They pulled back slightly and they both laughed nervously, Elena's hands both gripped his naked ribs, trying her best to avoid the large patch of bruising. Damon's thumb brushed over her bottom lip and pulled it down before he moved back in and sucked it between his plump lips. He suddenly pulled back onto the bed, but refused to break contact, pulling her down on top of him, automatically she straddled his waist as her hands groped at his chest. They began French kissing, and Damon's hands slid up her back and around her chest. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her vest and bra cups down and began squeezing her breasts. God, she wanted him so badly. Damon broke their kiss eventually and moved his lips to her breasts; slowly he sucked her hardened peaks and she couldn't help but roll her hips over his growing erection. Elena steadied herself by pressing one hand down flat onto his pillows while Damon worked her beautiful breasts with his mouth and hands, eventually it all got too much and feeling bold she reached into Damon's pyjama pants. She could hardly believe her eyes when she saw her own hand getting his big cock off while he caressed her breasts. It was like she was watching someone else; she didn't do things like this- especially not with her best friend.

Damon was moaning quietly and spurring her on, she tightened her grip on his erection and pulled it faster. Without warning Damon came, his cum erupted over her fist in jets, dripping onto his stomach. She slowed her hand, until he eventually stopped leaking.

They both sat still for a moment, panting heavily. Then Elena heard distant footsteps and she suddenly remembered where they were, in a hospital where anyone could walk in at any moment. She reached across to the bedside table and grabbed a bunch of tissues and began cleaning up their mess.

"Elena, wow." Damon said she fixed herself back into her top. "So that's what _that_ feels like…"

She smiled, she forgot he'd lost all memories of before; it was kind of like his first time. "Glad you enjoyed yourself." She grinned

"Enjoyed?" Damon laughed as she rolled off him "More than that."

She picked up the tissues and threw them into the toilet in the little side bathroom and flushed it. She was washing her hands when she heard a nurse come in to check on him.

"Are you too hot, sweetie?" she asked him

"A little." Damon said quickly

"I'll turn the heating down." She said before she left. Elena took a second to think about what they'd just done. It was completely reckless and she was pretty sure it was illegal. Although she was a little bit ashamed of herself she also felt quite sexy, like she was living dangerously for once.

When it was safe Elena came back out "You better put your shirt back on, stop distracting me."

"But it worked so well just before." Damon smirked

"On!" she laughed and then she sat down on the chair and admired him as he did so.

"So what where we discussing before I so rudely interrupted?" she asked, trying to get back to normal.

"You can interrupt me any day." Damon said "But we were talking about 'Puzzle'."

"Oh yeah." Elena sighed "What a record."

The door knocked again and this time it was Stefan.

"Hey guys, I've just come back in. It looks like Dad has gotten rid of our Mother for now but he said she'll probably be back…. He actually asked me to come and get you, Elena."

Elena's heart sped up "Oh, okay. Sure." She got to her feet.

"You don't have to; I can talk to him first?" Damon offered

"No." Elena said "I need to do it, I'll see you later."

"Don't be long." Damon smiled

"Keep him company Stefan." Elena said

"Will do." Stefan said dutifully

"Have you heard listened to 'Puzzle?'" she heard Damon say to his little brother before the door closed behind her.

**A/N Well that's that. Hope it was okay, it was a bit risky! Haha Thanks so much for latest reviews. Dr B xx**


End file.
